The Ghost Aaron Dingle's Past
by Lyns26
Summary: It's Been Eight years since Jackson Walsh passed away. It's the day of his would of been 28th birthday and Hazel has returned to the village to visit her son's grave. Aaron has been going through a lot, with his husband in prison for murder and cut off all contact, Aaron is not coping, but the return of Hazel is exactly what Aaron needed, even if he didn't know it himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Original story, plots and characters belong to Emmerdale and ITV. I own nothing.**

It's august the 7th 2019. Twenty-eight, he would have been twenty-eight. Hazel Rhodes thought to herself. So young, he could of still lived a normal life, with a few adjustments, be he would of still had a life. But it was what he wanted. Hazel sits at the window seat of the Hutton coach. Her heart is heavy, today, of all days. Her son's birthday. She flashes back to an old memory, that's all Jackson is now, a memory. Her throat starts to tighten, she fights back the tears. She is now standing on a football pitch, the icy air around her her cheeks and nose red. But she didn't care how cold it was or how the other women across the pitch kept giving her odd looks. Hazel cheered for her son as he scored his third goal. She screamed with excitement. The happiness on Jackson;s face, made her grin until her cheeks hurt. He was so care-free, ruthless and most important, happy. Jackson use to say that was one of the best days he ever had and now it's one of Hazels fondest memories of her son. The past eight years, Hazel has been traveling around the world, seeing places she could only dream of but as her son's 28th birthday lingered, she knew she couldn't avoid it any longer, she had to go visit him, visit him at Emmerdale cemetery. As she looks out the bus window, no more sights of Hutton or busy streets, just color's of green from the country fields. She knew she was getting closer to the village. She hadn't kept in touch with anyone since she left. She sent a postcard to Bob seven years ago but didn't leave a forwarding address. But it's not her plan to see anyone, she just wants to go the graveyard, lay down a football she got in Barcelona, which reminded her of Jackson and a birthday card. Then it's back to Hutton to visit Aunt Polly, who has been poorly lately. Hazel thinks back to what would of happened if Jackson never had met Aaron Livesly. Sitting on the couch, eyes stuck on the green country side, she starts to imagine. Her son would have extended his business. Having employers who would do the hard graft, while he took care of the books and the business. Settled down with a lovely lad, who she loves to wind up. Watching her only child getting married and starting a family of his own. Who she would babysit and spoil rotten. Which Jackson would moan about, but she didn't care. She loves them just as much as she loves her son. "Approaching Emmerdale, Approaching Emmerdale" Hazel snaps out of her daze as the bus drivers voice echos the bus. She sits with a smile on her face, thinking of what she just imagined. But sadness now shows on her face, as she remembers, that it will never happen and that her only son, is gone.

When Hazel arrives in Emmerdale, she wastes no time and heads to the graveyard, it's been eight years but clear as day she still knows where her son is. She stares at his headstone _Loving son and boyfriend._ She places the football next to some wilted flowers, whoever was here, hadn't been here in a while, she thought. She takes the flowers out of the small vase and puts them in an empty plastic bag she had in her handbag. She wasn't really a flower type women, but she was grateful that someone still cared, even though it may have been a good while since they were there. She takes out the birthday card and reads it out loud "Happy birthday, my beautiful boy. I miss you so much" she doesn't fight back the tears this time and lets them run down cheeks, sobbing her heart out. Once she controls her cries, she reaches into her handbag and reaches out two cans of lager. She opens the first can and places it next to the headstone, she opens the second can and takes a sip, her face scrunches up "bleugh, how could you drink this cheap rubbish?" she moans but also chuckles to herself. She goes on to tell her son about her life the past eight years. About getting arrested in Brazil for getting mistaking for a sex worker and none of the officers could speak a word of English and had to bring in a translator. "Okay, maybe I was wearing a dress three sizes smaller than me, but I said to myself, I said Hazel, be body positive, but turns out being body positive for a women a certain age means trouble" she makes a face.

Hazel Jumps at the sound of footsteps behind her. She doesn't turn around, she just assumes it's someone visiting a loved one. "do ya mind, love. I'm having a private conversation" she spits.

"Hazel?" the voice behind her speaks

Hazel, still kneeling on the crass, freezes. Great, I've been caught, she thinks. She lets out a big sigh, she was really hoping to avoid all this. She gets off the ground and brushes herself off. She turns round and shows a a displeased smile. "Hi Bob"

"Hazel! It's so good to see you!" Bob Hope grins with happiness as he opens out his arms and moves forward to wrap his arms around his old friend.

"I forgot you were a huger" Hazel says displeased.

Bob releases her quickly "Sorry!" He places flowers in the now empty vase at the headstone.

"I take it the old bunch was from you then?"

"yeah, I popped up with them the day-, um back in June"

"The day he died, Bob, you can say it" she then shows a smile "Thanks"

"I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting to see you here"

"Well, I've missed Eight years of birthdays, couldn't miss this one"

Bob places his hand on her shoulder to show his symphony. "Do you fancy coming for a coffee?"

Hazel makes a face. The thought of going into the village, makes her stomach flip with anxiety. "I don't think so, Bob"

She glances back over to her son's gravestone. "Aaron not come here much then?"

Bob shrugs, not knowing what to say. She doesn't expect him to come visit, he has a life of his own to lead, she just prays he's happy. "You know what? I do fancy that coffee, but not in your fancy cafe, I can't deal with anyone right now"

"Mines it is then" Bob grins yet again. Hazel rolls her eyes.

"So, let me get this straight, Carl king is dead, Adam is on the run for murdering his Aunt, Charity married Declan and Jay and is now a lesbian? Blimey, I have missed a lot" Hazel says as he takes her cup off of Bob. The cafe owner sits down next to her.

She takes a few small sips of her coffee then places it on the table "Bob, you've told me everyone's lives in the village, but everytime I mention Aaron name, you change the subject, there's something you're not telling me, what is it?" frustration shows on her face.

Bob sighs. "how much time do you have?"

Hazel sits frozen and gobsmacked by what her old friend had to say. All the things he has gone through, she just couldn't believe it. But the positive things he had to say, she also couldn't believe it. "Who'd of thought it, Aaron Livesly, a married man" she smirks

"Dingle, he changed his name to Dingle" Bob states

Hazel just nods. Her heart was heavy thinking the horrible things Aaron had to go through. She wished she was there to support him, but she knew he was in good hands with his family.

"Are you going to go see him? He lives in Carl's old place"

Hazel shakes her head "Nah, he sounds like he's got enough on his plate right now, he doesn't need me there to remind him of-well you know"

"Then just come for one drink in the woolie"

"Nah I can't"

"Oh come on, Hazel. Who knows the next time I will see ya, for old time sake, come on" Bob smiles

Hazel forces out a smile "Go on then…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - Original story, plots and characters belong to Emmerdale and ITV. I own nothing.**

Aaron Dingle lies awake in his bed, he stares at the empty side next to him, the side where his husband once slept next to him. Robert has made it very clear that he wants to know contact with Aaron while he serves a life sentence to murder. Robert had stated he doesn't want his husband to waste his life waiting on him, he wants to live his life, he is still young and still has his life ahead of him. But Aaron doesn't see it like that. He loves Robert so much, Robert is his life and all he wants is to be with him. Divorce papers had been posted the day before, which has left the Dingle man distraught. He knows what Robert is doing but he doesn't accept it. He can't imagine his life without him. He can hear the sound of his sister, Liv in the kitchen downstairs, the racket she is making would wake up the whole village. He finally mange's to get out of bed. As he's about to walk past the mirror, he stops. He faces the mirror and stares deeply at his reflection. He touches his healed scars with his finger tips. Since Robert was convicted, he has thought about it, it's all he has thought about, but he has to be strong, for Liv. He can't put her through that, he can't put his mum through that, not again. He grabs his Grey jumper and matching joggers and heads downstairs.

"What the hell are you making down here?" he moans

"Cereal, why?" Liv scrunches her face.

"Didn't realize you could make that much noise making coco-pops"

"It's Frosted flakes actually" Liv snaps back.

Aaron mocks her by making a face as he goes over to pour himself a coffee

"Are you going to the scrap yard today?" Liv asks

"Probably not"

Liv's expression changes to sadness "You should go back to work, it'll keep you busy"

"Liv, I told you, I'm fine. I'll go in tomorrow" he fakes a smile but she can see right through it.

"You need to get out of this house, you need to start moving on"

Aaron can feel anger bubbling up inside him "Move on? Move on? My husband is in prison for murder, who just sent me divorce papers!" he spits. But realizes he's just revealed something he wanted to keep hidden.

"He's what?!" Liv asks with shocked reaction.

"Just forget it!" Aaron says as he rushes back upstairs and doesn't come back down til Liv leaves.

Aaron sat for an hour in his home, thinking that conversation could of went better with his sister, he has to make it right and apologies for snapping at her, it's not her fault after all. He jumps in for a quick shower and quickly gets dressed and makes his way out the door in search of his sister. He first goes to David's shop to see if she went to see Jacob, but she nor Jacob was there. He pops his head into the cafe, he sees Noah in there and asks if he has seen Liv. Noah just shakes his head. As Aaron is about to leave, he can hear Bob shouting his name, Aaron asks if he had seen Liv but Bob says no, the cafe owner asks if he can have a word with him, but the mechanic shakes his head and moans that he needs to find Liv. After no Luck at the Woolie or Wylie's farm. She was still not answering her phone either. He must of really upset her, which he was feeling awful about. The last thing he wants is to push her away. He finally returns home to find Liv sitting on the sofa, face in her phone.

"Where the hell have ya been?" Aaron moans

"Out" she was still angry

He rubs his face with his hands "I know you where out, I have looked everywhere for ya, you've not been answering your phone!"

"I was up at Zach's, with Samson and Sam"

Aaron feels like an idiot that he didn't think of going there "Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"I left it on the couch, I was in the middle of texting you" her expression was cold.

"Look, I'm sorry alright, I shouldn't;t of snapped at you, I didn't mean to upset ya"

"you didn't upset me"

Aaron confused "I didn't?"

"No, Robert did, I can't believe he wants to end it with you, after everything" Liv is starting to tear up

Aaron sits down to his younger sister and warps one arm around her "Listen to me, he's nothing doing it because he wants to, he's doing it because he thinks it's best, for me"

Liv doesn't respond, she places her head on her brothers chest, she hates that this is happening to him.

"Why don't we go out tonight? I'll treat you to some of Marlon's grub at the Wool-pack"

Liv grins "I dare you to call it grub in front of Marlon" they both laugh.

Chas beams a smile at the sight of her son. She hasn't seen him out in a while. She could tell, he wasn't taking her himself though, his black hair has grown longer and his beard was rough and outgrown. She pours her son a pint and orange juice for Liv. They take a seat in the booth and wait for their drinks. Chas makes a fuss as usual but Aaron doesn't moan this time. He lets her be her. Once their meal is finished and having a second round of drinks. Aaron can hear Robert's name being mentioned from the bar. The comment is made by Nicola King. Talking about how she is happy he's behind bars if he's capable of murder. Aaron snaps. He jumps out of the booth and practically flies towards her. Liv tries to pull him back, but fails. He shouts in anger, which just makes Nicola make another snide comment, which just angers him more. Jimmy tells him to back off, Pete now at Aaron side telling him to back off. He pulls the Dingle man away, which results Aaron smacking him right in the mouth. Before the locals could even blink, the two men were now fighting inside the pub, Chas screaming for them to stop it. Aaron has Pete on the ground about to punch the farmer once again. Not knowing someone has just entered the pub.

"Blimey, somethings just don't change, do they" Hazel's voice echos.

Aaron can spot her voice anywhere and let's go of Pete suddenly. He turns round to face the women who once was a huge part of his life. Tears are filling up in Aaron blue eyes. It's like he's just seen a ghost. "Hazel" he says in almost whisper…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - Original story, plots and characters belong to Emmerdale and ITV. I own nothing.**

Aaron heads to the back room of the pub, Hazel follows. Liv is about to join them when Chas stops her, explaining that they need some time to themselves. Liv is confused to who this women is and why she has just an impact on her brother. Chas sighs and says she will explain it all to her. Hazel looks around the room, thinking it hasn't changed one bit since the last time she was here. She sits down. He can feel Aaron's eyes on her. She looks up "Well, don't just stand there, pour me a drink!"

Aaron smirks "Large white wine?"

"You remember" she was impressed.

After he makes Hazel a drink, he pulls over a chair from the table and sits across from the women in front of him. He has no clue what to say, the last time he saw her was at Jackson's grave in 2012. when she told him to go out and see the world and to live his life. Then it clicks to him "August the 7th!" he scoffs to himself. He honestly forgot. "Hazel, I'm so sorry, I-"

"You forgot, listen don't you go beating yourself up about it, you've had a enough going on" she notices his expression "Bob filled me in" she states.

Aaron doesn't say much, he doesn't even know where to start.

"Married eh? Who'd of thought it" she gives him a smirk.

He stares down at his wedding ring "Yeah, well that's complicated right now"

"It always is, sweetheart" she takes a large gulp of her wine "I'm just going to finish this then I'll phone a cab"

Disappointment now shows on his face "You leaving?"

"I got to get back to Hutton, I'm staying with Aunt Polly"

"You've been here all this time?"

"Just a week, flew in from Norway. Been staying there for a while now. Met a lovely bloke, hands like shovels, very good with his hands him"

Aaron makes a cringe face. She has defiantly not changed, he thought. "Can't you stay a little bit? It's good to see ya" he smiles. "have you already been to see-" he stops what he's saying.

"First thing I did when I got here" she sees Aaron nodding, but his eyes are staring at the floor. "But I don't mind going up again, if you want to"

Aaron nods. He won't lie, it's been a very long time since he visited Jackson's grave. After he got with Robert, things changed and he was happy, very happy, didn't stop him from thinking of him though. He would always think of Jackson.

With the summer nights, it was still light outside, they can see the sunset peaking through the sky, it was a beautiful night, Hazel smiles. Hazel sits down on a bench near the gravestone. She lets Aaron go over himself. He remains there for a few more minuets until he joins her at the bench. "You know I asked him, to marry me" he hides a smile.

"I know, he told me, he told me everything"

Aaron rolls his eyes, feeling embarrassed "of course he did"

"I knew you loved him, Aaron. I knew before you even did. But it wouldn't of been a life for ya, you knew that and he knew that"

Aaron's eyes are filling up with tears "why do the men I love leave me" he scoffs as he wipes his tears with his sleeve "Jackson, he thought I deserved better and now Robert, the only two, I have ever truly loved, both gone" he sighs "I know it's not the same, Robert isn't, you know but he might as well be, he wont see me, he wants me to move on without him"

Hazel sighs "Jackson was miserable Aaron, you know that. He wasn't Jackson anymore, love. All he wanted was the best for ya and it's the same as your fella now. What kind of marriage you going to have if he's locked up in prison for most of his life, you would be so unhappy and lonely and if a hot piece of man candy comes along you're going to be tempted because of how lonely you feel and then the guilt eats away at you for even thinking about it, that's not a life Aaron, I don't know this Robert, but I agree with him, I know you don't want to hear it, but you got to live" she grabs Aaron's hand and squeezes it. "Remember the last time we were here?"

Aaron nods.

"Do you remember what I said to ya?"

"There's a whole world out there, Aaron. Live it"

"Do it! You've been through so much, you deserve happiness. I'm so proud of ya you know that?"

"Why?"

"Because you've grown up. Okay maybe still a little hot headed, but from the things I've heard about you, the good things. Aaron eight years ago would of never done those things, putting his heart on the line and completely letting himself be himself. I'm so proud of ya"

Aaron smiles "That was down to him, Jackson" he stares at his grave "He helped me, he changed my life and made me realize that I was capable of love and someone could love me"

"You did that all by yourself, sweetheart, he just gave you that little push"

They sit for a while longer, chat about times with Jackson, Aaron's time in France and Hazel's weird travel stories. He forgot how much he actually missed her and how much he needed this.

Once they got back to the village, Aaron tried to convince Hazel to stay for a bit longer, but he understands why she has to go. She promises to stay in touch this time. She gives him one last hug before she gets in her cab and drives off. He watches her go. Chas by his side comforting him. He needed this, he didn't realize it before but he needed to see her, she is the only one that tells him exactly how it is and he feels a lot better after their chat. Everyone is right, he does need to live is his life and not hide away from the world, but doesn't mean he's given up on Robert either…

The End.


End file.
